Super Hero High
Hero High is a fan-made doll franchise and web series by Mattel and a spin off of Monster High and Ever After High. It is centered on the children of famous comic book characters (DC, Marvel, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, etc.) Note: I was inspired by Lady--Knight version on Deviantart and DC Superhero Girls to do this. Plot Summary Welcome to Hero High, a boarding school for the children of superheroes and supervillains. Meet Clara Kent, daughter of Superman and Alexis Luthor, daughter of Lex Luthor. Even though her father is evil, Alexis doesn't want be evil like her father, so she and fellow villains decide to break free from the system, however Clara and her fellow heroes are against it, as they believe that they are destined for greatness. Characters Heroes *Clara Kent (Daughter of Superman and Lois Lane) *Clark Kent Jr. (Son of Superman and Lois Lane) *Brenda Wayne (Daughter of Batman and Catwoman) *Damien Wayne (Son of Batman and Catwoman) *Kimi Kane (Daughter of Batwoman) *Aleana Bertenelli (Daughter of The Huntress) *Jason Ryder (Son of The Creeper) *Diane Trevor (Daughter of Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor) *Hallie Jordan (Daughter of Green Lantern and Star Sapphire) *Gary Gardner (Son of Guy Gardner) *Jill Stewart (Daughter of John Stewart) *Ariel Curry (Daughter of Aquaman and Queen Mira) *Arthur Curry Jr (Son of Aquaman and Queen Mira) *Bailey Allen (Daughter of The Flash) *Olivia Queen (Daughter of Green Arrow and Black Canary) *Yumi Yamashiro (Daughter of Katana) *Edwina O'Brian (Daughter of Plastic Man) *Alyssa Holland (Daughter of Swamp Thing) *Jasmine Reyes (Daughter of The Blue Beetle) *Carla Hall (Daughter of Hawkman) *Shira Saunders (Daughter of Hawkgirl) *Zelda Zatara (Daughter of Zatanna) *Judy Hex (Daughter of Jonah Hex) *Patricia Parker (Daughter of Spider-Man and Mary Jane Watson) *May Parker (Daughter of Spider-Man and Mary Jane Watson) *Brett Banner/Homer Hulk (Son of The Hulk and Betty Ross) *Sandra Walters/Sassy She-Hulk (Daughter of The She-Hulk) *Rebecca Summers (Daughter of Cyclops and Jean Grey) *Olana Munroe (Daughter of Storm and Black Panther) *Lana Howlett (Daughter of Wolverine) *Rouge LeBeau (Daughter of Rogue and Gambit) *Harriet McCoy (Daughter of Beast) *Curtis Wagner (Son of Nightcrawler) *Natalie Romanov (Daughter of Black Widow) *Claire Barton (Daughter of Hawkeye) *Janine Blaze (Daughter of Ghost Rider) *Maya Murdock (Daughter of Daredevil and Elektra) *Petra Quail (Daughter of Star-Lord and Gamora) *Gamoro (Son of Star-Lord and Gamora) *Roxie Raccoon (Daughter of Rocket Raccoon) *Groota (Daughter of Groot) *Dru the Destroyer (Daughter of Drax the Destroyer) *Leona (Daughter of Leonardo) *Donna (Daughter of Donatello) *Raquel (Daughter of Raphael) *Michelle (Daughter of Michelangelo) *Cathy Sugar (Daughter of Blossom) *Connie Spice (Daughter of Buttercup) *Kelly Nice (Daughter of Bubbles) *Allie Rogers (Daughter of Captain America) *Anthony Stark (Son of Iron Man) *Camille Rhodes (Daughter of War Machine) *Tara Odinson (Daughter of Thor and Jane Foster) *Rachel Richards (Daughter of Mr. Fantastic and The Invisible Woman) *Franklin Richards (Son of Mr. Fantastic and The Invisible Woman) *Valeria Richards (Daughter of Mr. Fantastic and The Invisible Woman) *Jenny Storm (Daughter of The Human Torch) *Bea Grimm (Daughter of The Thing) *Cassie Lang (Daughter of Ant-Man) *Lucy Maximoff (Daughter of Scarlet Witch) *Olaf Maximoff (Son of Quicksilver) *Erica Brooks (Daughter of Blade) *Rita Palmer (Daughter of The Atom and Princess Laethwyn) *Aaden Strange (Son of Doctor Strange) *Clarissa Secord (Daughter of The Rocketeer and Jenny Blake) *Brittany Reid (Daughter of The Green Hornet) *Nora Radd (Daughter of The Silver Surfer) *Wilma Wilson (Daughter of Deadpool and Lady Death) *Jane Bond (Daughter of James Bond and Anya Amasova) *Felicity Leiter (Daughter of Felix Leiter) *Molly (Granddaughter of M) *Quincy (Grandson of Q) *Marsha Mega (Daughter of Megamind and Roxanne Ritchi) *Mila Metro (Daughter of Metro Man) *Uma Flux (Daughter of Aeon Flux and Trevor Goodchild) *Lisa Sherman (Daughter of Hellboy and Liz Sherman) *Abby Sapien (Daughter of Abe Sapien) *Ella Hammond (Daughter of V and Evey Hammond) *Fiona Gru (Daughter of Felonious Gru and Lucy Wilde) Villains *Alexis Luthor (Daughter of Lex Luthor and Lana Lang) *Villa Dax (Daughter of Brainiac) *Dar-Zod (Daughter of General Zod and Faora) *Gxyzptlk (Daughter of Mr. Mxyzptlk and Gsptlsnz) *Bizarria (Daughter of Bizarro) *Winnie Schlott (Daughter of The Toyman) *Hailey Quinn (Daughter of The Joker and Harley Quinn) *Jerome Quinn (Son of The Joker and Harley Quinn) *Jaclyn Quinn (Daughter of The Joker and Harley Quinn) *Holly Quinn (Daughter of The Joker and Harley Quinn) *Sabrina Wayne (Daughter of Batman and Catwoman) *Felicia Minerva (Daughter of The Cheetah) *Tenaya Sinestro (Daughter of Sinestro) *Karen Jordan (Daughter of Green Lantern and Star Sapphire) *Samantha Wilson (Daughter of Deathstroke) *Wanda Tockman (Daughter of The Clock King) *Jessica Manta (Daughter of Black Manta) *Kelly Fisherman (Daughter of The Fisherman) *Olga Curry (Daughter of Ocean Master) *Tanya al Ghul (Daughter of Talia al Ghul) *Sarah Woosan (Daughter of Lady Shiva) *Jolie Crane (Daughter of The Scarecrow) *Janice Tetch (Daughter of The Mad Hatter) *Winona Jones (Daughter of Killer Croc) *Bella Carlo (Daughter of Clayface) *Sally Grundy (Daughter of Solomon Grundy) *Harley Dent (Daughter of Two-Face) *Bana (Daughter of Bane) *Erin Nygma (Daughter of The Riddler) *Eric Nygma (Son of The Riddler) *Penny Cobblepot (Daughter of The Penguin) *Rose Isley (Daughter of Poison Ivy) *Victoria Fries (Daughter of Mr. Freeze) *Kira Langstrom (Daughter of Man-Bat) *Drucilla Walker (Daughter of Killer Moth) *Gilda Lynns (Daughter of Firefly) *Trixie Blake (Daughter of Catman and Cheshire) *Lena Snart (Daughter of Captain Cold) *Eva Thawne (Daughter of Professor Zoom) *Greta Grodd (Daughter of Gorilla Grodd and Giganta) *Frederick Faust (Son of Felix Faust) *Oscar Octavius (Son of Doctor Octopus) *Ellen Brock (Daughter of Venom) *Chrissy Connors (Daughter of The Lizard) *Felix Hardy (Son of Black Cat) *Sandy Baker (Daughter of The Sandman) *Martha Gargan (Daughter of Scorpion) *Harriet Osborn (Daughter of Green Goblin II) *Rena the Accuser (Daughter of Ronan the Accuser) *Ava The Accuser (Daughter of Ronan The Accuser) *Thana (Daughter of Thanos) *Renae Darkholme (Daughter of Mystique) *Veronica Creed (Daughter of Sabertooth) *Jeannie Summers (Daughter of Cyclops and Jean Grey) *James Wyngarde (Son of Mastermind) *Gabi Summers (Daughter of Vulcan and Deathbird) *Selina Ford (Daughter of Wither and Selene) *Orokou Kai (Son of Karai) *Beatrice Stockman (Daughter of Baxter Stockman) *Christina Frost (Daughter of Killer Frost) *Moja Jojo (Daughter of Mojo Jojo) *Her (Daughter of Him) *Fanny Lumpkins (Daughter of Fuzzy Lumpkins) *Duchess Morbucks (Daughter of Princess Morbucks) *Lani Laufeyson (Daughter of Loki) *Gale Khan (Daughter of the Mandarin) *Vanessa Von Doom (Daughter of Doctor Doom) *Anna Enchanteress (Daughter of The Enchanteress) *Joanna Shmidt (Daughter of Red Skull) *John Cross (Son of Yellowjacket) *B.O.B (Son of M.O.D.O.K) *Artemis Zola (Daughter of Arnim Zola) *Kevin Sterns (Son of The Leader) *Tom Blonsky (Son of The Abomination) *Ursa (Daughter of Ultron) *Chloe Garthwaite (Daughter of Wrecker) *Julia Camp (Daugther of Bulldozer) *Odelia Calusky (Daughter of Piledriver) *Hazel Frankiln (Daughter of Thunderball) *Galaxy (Son of Galactus) *Ernestine Blofeld (Daughter of Ernst Stavro Blofeld) *Aurora Goldfinger (Daughter of Auric Goldfinger) *Julian No (Son of Dr. No) *Hilda Drax (Daughter of Hugo Drax) *Kitty Galore (Daughter of Pussy Galore) *Francesca Scaramanga (Daughter of Francesco Scaramanga) *Maxine Zorin (Daughter of Max Zorin) *Octopercy (Son of Octopussy) *Mal Stewart (Daughter of Tighten) *Teresa Goodchild (Daughter of Aeon Flux and Trevor Goodchild) *Vega Perkins (Daughter of Vector) *Esmeralda Perez (Daughter of El Macho) Sidekicks *Robyn Grayson (Daughter of Nightwing and Starfire) *Tina Drake (Daughter of Robin II and Catgirl) *Betty Gordon (Daughter of Batgirl/Oracle) *Wendy West (Daughter of Kid Flash and Jinx) *Carly Sandsmark (Daughter of Wonder Girl) *Miles Fury (Son of Nick Fury) *Ren Harper (Daughter of Speedy) *Gwen (Daughter of Aqualad) *Carol Beecher-Duncan (Daughter of Bumblebee) *Gabriella Logan (Daughter of Beast Boy and Raven) *Rowen Logan (Son of Beast Boy and Raven) *Katie Zor-El (Daughter of Supergirl) *Mavis Kent (Daughter of Superboy and Miss Martian) *Mike Coulson (Son of Phil Coulson) *Ray Jones (Son of A-Bomb) *Kat (Daughter of Kato) *Archie O'Neil-Jones (Son of April O'Neil and Casey Jones) *Cassidy O'Neil-Jones (Daughter of April O'Neil and Casey Jones) *Minnie (Daughter of Minion) *Nefaria Nefario (Granddaughter of Dr. Nefario) Teachers *Headmistress Charlotte Xavier (Daughter of Charles Xavier) *Vice-Headmistress Abigail Waller (Daughter of Amanda Waller) *Evil 109 Margaret Eisenhardt (Daughter of Magneto) *Phys Ed Thomas "Tommy" Grant (Son of Wildcat) *Mad Science Helga Strange (Daughter of Hugo Strange) *Art Class Paula Dekker (Daughter of Crazy Quilt) *Flight Class Joan Smith (Daughter of Red Tornado) *Weaponomics Lucinda Fox (Daughter of Lucian Fox) *Wood Shop Archibald Wesker (Son of The Ventriloquist) Pets *Krypto Jr. the Superpuppy (Clara Kent) *Hercules the Armadillo (Clark Kent Jr.) *Iggy the Iguana (Alexis Luthor) *Marvin the Space Monkey (Villa Dax) *Sin the Ice Falcon (Dar-Zod) *Earl the Flying Badger (Gxyzptlk) *Blag the Space Lizard (Bizarria) *Woody the Wooden Dog (Winnie Schlott) *Shenzi the Hyena Pup (Hailey Quinn) *Banzai the Hyena Pup (Jaclyn Quinn) *Ed the Hyena Pup (Jerome Quinn) *Giggles the Canary (Holly Quinn) *Ace Jr. the Batpuppy (Damien Wayne) *Osiris the Cat (Brenda Wayne) *Drac the Great White Bat (Kimi Kane) *Cutie the Hamster (Aleana Bertenelli) *Kooky the Kookaburra (Jason Ryder) *Dash the Cheetah Cub (Felicia Minerva) *Destiny the Dove (Diane Trevor) *Sunny the Butterfly (Carly Sandsmark) *Da'le the Squirrel (Hallie Jordan) *Emerald the Carp (Gary Gardner) *Glowy the Glowworm (Jill Stewart) *Sith the Space Frog (Tenaya Sinestro) *Cupid the Flamingo (Karen Jordan) *Flip the Orca (Ariel Curry) *Snorky the Dolphin (Arthur Curry Jr.) *Elmer the Walrus (Gwen) *Raymond the Sting Ray (Jessica Manta) *Slammer the Hammerhead Shark (Kelly Fisherman) *Sharpie the Barracuda (Olga Curry) *Lightning the Ostrich (Bailey Allen) *Vanity the Canary (Olivia Queen) *Shock the Click Beetle (Ren Harper) *Slash the Bobcat Cub (Samantha Wilson) *Tickety the Mouse (Wanda Tockman) *Hiro the Japanese Macaque (Yumi Yamashiro) *Jetsam the Eel (Edwina O'Brian) *Louis the Baby Alligator (Alyssa Holland) *Pinchy the Stag Beetle (Jasmine Reyes) *Midas the Golden Eagle (Carla Hall) *Razor the Red-Tailed Hawk (Shira Saunders) *Whitey The White Tiger Cub (Zelda Zatara) *Silver the Robot Horse (Judy Hex) *Mumble the Penguin (Penny Cobblepot) *Tick-Tock the Baby Crocodile (Winona Jones) *Hathor the Cat (Sabrina Wayne) *Split the Lizard (Harley Dent) *Mudd the Dung Beetle (Sally Grundy) *Puzzle the Terrier (Erin Nygma) *Quiz the Dalmatian Puppy (Eric Nygma) *Chester the Chameleon (Bella Carlo) *Po the Panda Cub (Tanya al Ghul) *Shen the Peacock (Sarah Woosan) *Mary Ann the Dormouse (Janice Tetch) *Diaval the Crow (Jolie Crane) *Icy the Polar Bear Cub (Victoria Fries) *Bela the Fruit Bat (Kira Langstrom) *Raj the Tiger Moth (Drucilla Walker) *Flare the Firefly (Gilda Lynns) *Bagheera the Panther Cub (Trixie Blake) *Petey the Venus Flytrap (Rose Isley) *Carmen the Burro (Bana) *Tweety the Robin (Tina Drake) *Drake the Falcon (Robyn Grayson) *Fantasy the Bat (Betty Gordon) *Snowy the Arctic Fox (Christina Frost) *Frosty the Snowy Owl (Lena Snart) *Clockwerk the Robot Cat (Ella Thawne) *Speedy the Pronghorn (Wendy West) *Chomper the Baby T-Rex (Gabriella Logan) *Diablo the Raven (Rowen Logan) *Streaky Jr. the Superkitten (Katie Zor-El) *Pablo the Supermonkey (Mavis Kent) *Lanky the Orangutan (Greta Grodd) *Iago the Parrot (Frederick Faust) *Fang the Tarantula (Patricia Parker) *Digger the Burrowing Spider (May Parker) *Morgana the Octopus (Oscar Octavius) *Striker the Wolf Spider (Ellen Brock) *Stickety the Gecko (Chrissy Connors) *Diego the Panther Cub (Felix Hardy) *Summer the Bearded Lizard (Sandy Baker) *Pincher the Scorpion (Martha Gargan) *Hopper the Toad (Harriet Osborn) *Blaze the Phoenix (Rebecca Summers) *Azula the Phoenix (Jeannie Summers) *Cloudy the Black Cat (Lucy Maximoff) *Turbo the Snail (Olaf Maximoff) *Thunder the Lion Cub (Olana Munroe) *Dagger the Wolverine (Lana Howlett) *Scarlett the Mosquito (Rouge LeBeau) *Nick the Nightcrawler (Curtis Wagner) *Arachne the Black Widow (Natalie Romanov) *Talon the Hawk (Claire Barton) *Victor the Vulture (Janine Blaze) *Glory the Bald Eagle (Allie Rogers) *F.I.D.O. the Robo-Dog (Anthony Stark) *Muscles the Gorilla (Brett Banner/Homer Hulk) *Xena the Jaguar Cub (Sandra Walters/Sassy She-Hulk) *Mira the Goat (Tara Odinson) *Ted the Tasmanian Devil (Maya Murdock) *Z the Ant (Cassie Lang) *Stinger the Wasp (John Cross) *Honey the Bumblebee (Carol Beecher-Duncan) *Chase the Chameleon (Rene' Darkholme) *Shere Khan the Tiger Cub (Veronica Creed) *Hypno the Tapir (James Wyngarde) *Caesar the Peregrine Falcon (Gabi Summers) *Sucker the Leech (Selina Ford) *Vlad the Vampire Bat (Erica Brooks) *Lily the Ladybug (Rita Palmer) *Coral the Sea Turtle (Leona) *Toby the Galapagos Tortoise (Donna) *Fury the Snapping Turtle (Raquel) *Sheldon the Box Turtle (Michelle) *Colby the Red Fox (Archie O'Neil-Jones) *Rocky the Baby Rhino (Cassidy O'Neil-Jones) *Jafar the Cobra (Orokou Kai) *Buzz the Dragonfly (Beatrice Stockman) *Shifu the Red Panda (Gale Khan) *Polly the Space Parrot (Petra Quail) *Mars the Cuddlefish (Gamoro) *Sly the Raccoon (Roxie Raccoon) *Slim the Walking Stick (Groota) *Genghis the Boar (Dru the Destroyer) *Atilla the Space Hound (Rena the Accuser) *Sledge the Space Hound (Ava the Accuser) *War the Space Worm (Thana) *McTwisp the Arctic Hare (Lani Laufeyson) *Hex the Wolf (Anna Enchanteress) *K.I.T.T.Y the Robo-Cat (Miles Fury) *B.U.N.N.Y the Robo-Rabbit (Camille Rhodes) *Queenie the Hornet (Brittany Reid) *Chop Chop the Snub-Nosed Monkey (Katie) *Whirlpool the Surfer Dog (Nora Radd) *Brainy the White Mouse (Cathy Sugar) *Angel the White Rabbit (Kelly Nice) *Duke the Pit Bull (Connie Spice) *Zaius the Chimp (Moja Jojo) *Hades the Hellhound (Her) *Hammy the Pig (Fanny Lumpkins) *Fluffy the Chihuahua (Duchess Morbucks) *Napoleon the Doberman Pincher (Vanessa Von Doom) *Stretch the Squid (Rachel Richards) *Longneck the Baby Giraffe (Franklin Richards) *Big Daddy the Daddy Longlegs (Valeria Richards) *Smoke the Dragon (Jenny Storm) *Achilles the Bear Cub (Bea Grimm) *Juju the Owl (Aaden Strange) *Rocket the Flying Squirrel (Clarissa Secord) *Buzzkill the Robo-Lizard (Ursa) *Brain the Snake (Kevin Sterns) *Draco the Komodo Dragon (Tom Blonsky) *Gadget the Lab Rat (B.O.B) *Heinz the Bulldog (Joanna Schmidt) *Dusty the Gila Monster (Ray Jones) *Blake the Thorny Devil (Mavis Kent) *Lulu the Cyborg Poodle (Mike Coulson) *Adolf the Goldfish (Artemis Zola) *Skippy the Mudskipper (Wilma Wilson) *Toro the Bull (Julia Camp) *Rolly the Hedgehog (Hazel Franklin) *Crusher the Boxer (Odelia Calusky) *Wrench the Baboon (Chloe Garthwaite) *Jupiter the Baby Elephant (Galaxy) *R.U.F.F. the Cyborg Terrier (Jane Bond) *Diego the Cougar Cub (Felicity Leiter) *Weenie the Dachshund (Molly) *IQ the Macaw (Quincy) *Mr. Tinkles the White Persian Cat (Ernestine Blofeld) *Goldie the Golden Retriever Puppy (Aurora Goldfinger) *Tai Lung the Snow Leopard Cub (Julian No) *Franz the Rottweiler (Hilda Drax) *Nefertiti the Siamese Cat (Kitty Galore) *Cutter the Viper (Francesca Scaramanga) *Klaw the German Shepard (Maxine Zorin) *Ursula the Blue Ringed Octopus (Octopercy) *Marvin the Mega Dog (Marsha Mega) *Retro the Super Rabbit (Mila Metro) *Titania the Baby Mammoth (Mal Stewart) *Megan the Alien Fish (Minnie) *Kang the Puff Adder (Uma Flux) *Diddy the Robot Monkey (Teresa Goodchild) *Scar the Hellcat (Lisa Sherman) *Muddy the Mudpuppy (Abby Sapien) *Vic the Rattlesnake (Ella Hammond) *Kylene the Dog Creature (Fiona Gru) *Neutron the Robot Dog (Nefaria Nefario) *Jaws the Piranha (Vega Perkins) *Pollita the Chicken (Esmeralda Perez) Webisodes 1.Welcome to Hero High 2.Clara's Tale: The Story of a Hero 3.Alexis' Tale: The Story of a Villain 4.Evil 109 5.Brenda's Secret TBA Category:Mattel Category:Superheroes Category:Supervillians Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:James Bond Category:Comics Category:Hellboy Category:Despicable Me Category:DreamWorks Animation